Chad Mendes
Background Mendes is of Portuguese, Italian, Puerto Rican, Irish and Native American descent. In football he supports the Cruz Azul soccer club, because he's mexican too. He is known to enjoy the finner things in life, such as a nice pair of new socks. On January 13, 2005 Adam Knox told a story to a couple of college buddies that he and Mendez enjoyed a romantic getaway together. However, this story is yet to be confirmed. UFC career Mendes lost to Erik Koch by Unanimous decision in a Featherweight match on the Preliminary Card for UFC 2. Mendes lost to George Roop in London at UFC 6? by Unanimous decision, Mendes won his 3rd game against Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision at UFC 10, Mendes would lose at UFC 16 to Leonard Garcia in a number one contenders match up, Mendes won his next fight this time at UFC 22 by TKO against Mike Brown, Mendes lost to Diego Nunes by KO at UFC 27, Mendes beat Kenny Florian at UFC 32 by Unanimous decision, Mendes beat Leonard Garcia at Fight night 11 co main event by TKO, Mendes lost to Erik Koch by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Mendes lost to Jens Pulver by Unanimous decision at UFC 44, Mendes beat Raphael Assuncao at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Erik Koch | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.47 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | TKO (Punches) | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.52 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Diego Nunes | KO (Punch) | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.19 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Mike Brown | TKO (Punch) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.23 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight number 1 contender match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}